This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We have initiated an effort to produce training and demonstration videos of mass spectrometric protocols for the solution of biological and biomedical problems. Our first video entitled "MALDI sample preparation: the ultra thin layer method" has been placed on our open access website and has been published in JOVE, the Journal for Visual Experiments. Additional videos have also been prepared and will be placed on our open access website in the near future.